Del odio al amor solo hay una mirada
by Namaha Ibuki
Summary: Quien podría enamorarse de alguien tan horrible como ella? O más bien...podría enamorarse ella de alguien tan despreciable como yo? Tal vez no seamos tan diferentes después de todo. Mi primer fic...por favor no sean muy crueles ejejeje


_-¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar de hundirte en la miseria?_

Las palabras de esa pequeña bruja resonaban en su mente desde hacía horas. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? No era nadie para decirle cosas como esas. Alumi Niumbirch no era más que una bruja, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

La había conocido apenas unos días antes, y ya estaba completamente harto. Se había dedicado a humillarlo frente a los de la ramificación de la familia Asakura (con los cuales ahora estaba en tregua) acaparando toda la pelea, y, encima de eso, venciéndolos, haciéndolo quedar como un inútil. No conforme con eso, tan solo un día después, había ido a visitarlo al hospital, al que había ingresado por sus severas heridas provocadas la noche anterior, las cuales empeoraron a causa de la "patadita" que ella le propinó justo en el punto más vulnerable: una profunda puñalada en su estómago. Claro, para después irse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Por supuesto ni en la escuela logró salvarse, ya que la chica, con esa enorme y burlona sonrisa suya, había no solo revelado el compromiso existente entre ellos, sino que insinuaba también una relación entre él y su "primo lejano" Yohane.

Las cosas fueron de mal en peor esa misma noche, ya que cuando por fin podía ganar una pelea con ese idiota de cabello bicolor, ella intervino llevándose la victoria nuevamente, quedando como la "chica maravilla" ante el espíritu acompañante del enemigo.

Alumi, Alumi, Alumi, Alumi…ella se volvía el centro de atención en donde fuera que pisaran sus pies. En la escuela se había convertido en la sensación entre los hombres de su salón. En casa, tanto Tamao como Ryu la elogiaban siempre, diciendo que ella era fuerte y educada, sin mencionar su supuesta belleza. Bueno, debía admitir que la chica no era fea. Poseía una esbelta y delicada figura, además de un lindo rostro adornado por esos penetrantes ojos azules. Era tan segura de sí misma que inclusive el gran Hana Asakura, el matón de matones de Nishitokyo, se sentía impresionado.

El joven dio un rápido vistazo a la fachada de su escuela, la lujosa academia privada Shinra. Soltó un suspiro para entonces dar la media vuelta y saltarse las clases, como ya era su costumbre. Tenía cosas muy importantes en que pensar como para perder su tiempo escuchando a una mujer solterona y amargada (alias "la maestra") hablar, hablar y seguir hablando solo un montón de estupideces que a un shaman como él no le servirían absolutamente de nada.

-¿El chico malo planea saltarse las clases?-preguntó una burlona voz que le resultaba familiar. ¡Maldita sea! Era ella.

-Déjame-Respondió el rubio dirigiendo su fría mirada hacia ella-Tú no eres mi madre.

-No, pero soy tu prometida, ¿no es así? Y como tu prometida que soy debo hacerme cargo de ti. Anda, anda, camina de una maldita vez, que no quiero llegar tarde por culpa tuya.

-Púdrete- Susurró él. Sin embargo, Alumi se caracterizaba por conseguir lo que quisiera…sin importar que fuera.

-Vamos Hana…no querrás que te patee de nuevo… ¿o sí?

-Como sea…-respondió el joven aceptando su derrota ante el recuerdo de tres dolorosas patadas previas (una en el estómago, otra en el rostro y la más dolorosa, en la entrepierna)

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hasta el salón de clases, en el cual ya todos los demás alumnos se encontraban. Al entrar, la chica alzó la mano, mostrando la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

-¡Buen día a todos!-exclamó ella saludando a los presentes, los hombres la miraban embobados, mientras que las mujeres la miraban con un dejo de envidia.

-¡Buen día!-respondieron todos los hombres al unísono mostrando la cara más estúpida que podían tener. Qué vergüenza tener compañeros así.

La rubia apresuró a sentarse en su pupitre el cual en cuestión de segundos se vio rodeado de un montón de hombres desesperados porque la "diosa" de la escuela siquiera les viera.

Ella, por supuesto, sabía cómo afrontar la situación. A final de cuentas, lo único que debía hacer era verse adorable y linda. Sin embargo Hana se percató de algo interesante. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Después de todo, la experta rompecorazones no era tan buena socializando.

-Hola, Hana-kun.-Escucho una voz detrás de él, era ese cuatro ojos idiota de nuevo, quien mostraba su estúpida sonrisa.-Parece que Alumi-san ha tenido una buena recepción.

-Claro que no, Yohane-Apresuró a decir para disimular el efecto que producía ver a la chica por un tiempo prolongado-Solo están impresionados por que una "belleza americana" como ella se atrevió a entrar en esta escuelucha apartada de la mano de Dios. Deja que pasen unos dos o tres días y verás cómo se les acaba el encanto. Así son los hombres.

-¿Eso crees, Hana-kun?- cuestionó el chico mirando a toda esa multitud de hombres prácticamente sobre la rubia.

-No lo creo, estoy seguro. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se aburran y la dejen botada.

-Yo creo que no es lo que crees, sino lo que deseas.-replicó Yohane con su amable sonrisa, mientras que Hana se ponía tojo como tomate Al parecer su primo había dado justo en el clavo. El chico de lentes comenzó a reír, divertido de observar al rudo Hana Asakura sonrojándose así por una simple afirmación. Ese definitivamente era el "Efecto Alumi".

-Cie…cierra la boca Yohane-le ordenó Hana furioso (y sumamente avergonzado) deteniendo la risa del chico en el acto. Para fortuna de Hana, la maestra entraba en ese preciso momento al aula.

-Buen día chicos-Comenzó a hablar la docente-Sé que es un poco precipitado…pero como saben las calificaciones parciales se acercan- comentó ella, seguida de unos cuantos quejidos- No servirá de nada quejarse, porque de todos modos haré la evaluación por medio de un pequeño proyecto- esta vez los quejidos se volvieron abucheos -Ahora por favor, escojan a sus compañeros de equipo. Recuerden, tres integrantes como máximo.

Todos los jóvenes quedaron en silencio ante la sentencia de su profesora. Los proyectos que ella pedía, o mejor dicho, exigía, debían ser perfectos (y más considerando que era una evaluación parcial) por lo tanto debían escoger sabiamente. Yohane era sumamente tímido, por lo cual le era imposible acercarse a otra que persona, y aún más para unirse en equipo. Por otro lado, a Hana poco le importaban los estudios, por no decir que realmente le valían un soberano pepino. De hecho, se preguntaba cómo es que seguían admitiéndolo en el colegio.

Todos se miraban unos a otros mientras que Yohane, un tanto aturdido, no sabía hacia dónde dirigirse. De pronto, sintió un fuerte jalón terminando junto a Alumi, que también tenía a Hana sujeto de la corbata.

-Muy bien ustedes dos…-dijo ella mostrando su maléfica sonrisa-Harán el proyecto conmigo, y no acepto objeciones.


End file.
